creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RaydiantWon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lust... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 03:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. 04:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC)~ Attention Your story has been deleted as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Ban You have been banned for adding new categories when you have already been asked to stop. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 00:13, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nominated I nominated your story Why I Became An An Atheist for PoTM That story was full of beautiful writing my friend Hugh Jass (talk) 15:49, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Front Page Story Congratulations on having your story Why I Became an Atheist chosen to be the spotlighted story for October. It will remain on the front page until the end of the month. It will be protected during this time, so you'll need to let me know if you need to edit it. Thank you for contributing quality work to the site. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:14, October 1, 2016 (UTC)